


The First Summer

by DogStar234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Feelings, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar234/pseuds/DogStar234
Summary: After the war, Sirius takes her goddaughter to Greece, and on the beach, Harrie figures out just what she wants from her.AKA the Sirius/Harry lesbian!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat) in the [SirryFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SirryFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> F/M or F/F Sirry! Whether it's Harry falling for his roguish godmother, Sirius falling for his goddaughter, or both of them as women, I'd love to see a genderbent version of the ship.

A week after Remus was buried, Sirius barreled into her room, two trunks floating behind her.

“What’s going on?” Harrie asked, grabbing her wand from underneath her pillow, her body going straight to fight mode.

Sirius held her hands up. “We’re safe. Ron and Hermione are going to Australia tomorrow. And we’re leaving today.”

Harrie sat up in bed. “I can’t leave. There’s still so much to do.”

Sirius shook her head, and the early morning sun gleamed against her jet-black hair. “You’ve done it all, Harrie. Anything the ministry or McGonagall needs you to do can wait.”

Harrie frowned, and Sirius sat down on the bed next to her. “What did you do?”

Sirius smirked. “We’re going to Greece. I got us an international portkey and some ICW passports. It’s all sorted, I’ve taken care of everything.”

“Greece?”

Harrie asked. Going to London once upon a time felt like another world.

“Yeah. It turns out my Mad Aunt Calliope left me a cottage in Sifnos with a private stretch of beach when she died, apparently she felt guilty that she convinced dear old Mum that I was a boy, so it’s her fault I have this name,” Sirius explained, stretching out on the bed like a cat instead of the dog she was.

“I like your name,” Harrie admitted.

“It’ll do,” Sirius replied. “So we have the cottage, I have the transport, you don’t need to pack anything, I’ve bought you some summer things, all you need is your wand.”

Harrie opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Sirius’s face shut her up.

“Good girl,” Sirius said, and the compliment unfurled some strange feeling inside her.

“When are we going?”

“In about ten minutes,” Sirius said. “Get dressed.”

Harrie felt like she should put up more of a fight, but there wasn’t much fight left in her. And she and Sirius had hardly spent any time together just the two of them, except for the summer after fifth year. Sirius was recovering in the hospital wing from Bellatrix’s curse that nearly killed her, and Dumbledore let her sit by Sirius’s bedside and do her best to entertain her until she was well enough to leave. Sirius was always so happy to see her, it felt almost like having a family.

“Less thinking and more getting dressed,” Sirius said, flicking her on the shoulder.

Harrie turned around, and pulled on some old jeans and a t-shirt, forgoing the bra. She barely needed it anyways. “Will this do?”

“You’re perfect,” Sirius said, without guile. “Go say goodbye to your friends and let’s get out of here.”

Harrie nodded, and headed downstairs. Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast, Hermione scanning the newspaper.

“Did you know about this?” Harrie asked them.

“Yeah. And you better go, you deserve a break mate,” Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione flipped the paper down. “It’ll be good for you! Some fresh air away from here, with just Sirius.”

“Okay?” Harrie said, a little overwhelmed. “I’ll see you when you’re back from Australia then?”

“Of course,” Ron said, and stood up, and walked over to grab her in a big bear hug. “Have the best time in Greece, Bill says it’s incredible.”

“Thanks,” Harrie said, squeezing him back tightly, and made her way over to Hermione.

“Let Sirius take care of you,” Hermione whispered in her ear.

“I didn’t even know you liked her,” Harrie joked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “I never disliked her.”

Harrie just sighed.

“Well, fine. I didn’t think she’s a very responsible adult, but you’re not looking for one of those are you? Not anymore,” Hermione said eventually.

“Sorry?” Harrie asked.

“Don’t be. You’ll figure it out, and just know you’ll not get any objections from me. You died, Harrie, you’re allowed to be a little selfish in what you want now,” Hermione said, and Harrie shrugged, not sure where this was going, but she had stopped trying to figure out Hermione when she was 11.

“I’ll get you a present,” Harrie promised.

“I don’t need anything,” Hermione protested. “Well, maybe a book on local legends if you spot any bookstores?”

Harrie laughed. “I’ll try.” 

“Four minutes!” Sirius yelled from upstairs and Harrie waved goodbye to both of them and ran up.

“All good?” Sirius asked her.

“Yes, just Hermione being vague, but that’s not new,” Harrie complained, and caught a pair of sandals Sirius threw at her. They were leather and felt soft and new and expensive.

“I have shoes,” Harrie protested, but slipped the sandals on anyway. They must have been charmed, it felt like she was standing on air. She loved them, and Sirius clearly noticed.

“I'm glad you like them! I'm loving being able to go out to the shops and get you things,” Sirius confessed. "Finally getting my chance to spoil my goddaughter a little.”

“Or a lot, like taking me on surprise holidays?” Harrie joked.

“Exactly. Ready to go, sweetheart?” Sirius asked her, and she nodded.

Sirius held out a little quaffle portkey, and grabbed her hand, and in the space of a moment, the two of them left Grimmauld Place and England behind. They arrived in a sunny, beach-white villa, with huge bay windows. She could see the clear blue water outside and wanted to jump in to cool off, she had already started to sweat.

“Not bad,” Sirius said, looking around. There was fresh fruit, wine and cheese on the counters, and everything looked so clean and welcoming. She opened the cabinets, they were fully stocked with everything they could possibly need.

“Did you do this for me? When?” Harrie asked, Sirius hadn’t been far from her side since the battle, following her around like a puppy to make sure she was still alive.

“I paid for it, if that counts, we've had house-elf delivery,” Sirius said, admiring the spread and tossing a grape in her mouth. 

Harrie did the same. They were so fresh, she helped herself to some more, and then she followed Sirius around the cottage.

It was small but luxurious, there was a bathroom with a huge copper bathtub with a view of the ocean. And opposite the main room, a big master bedroom with the most opulent bed Harrie had seen in her entire life, a four-poster with little white netting all around it.

“I can transfigure it into two beds later,” Sirius said, a small frown appearing on her face.

Harrie shrugged. “It’s big enough where two more people could get on the bed comfortably, why bother?”

“I wonder what old Aunt Callie was up to in this place, but at the very least, this place has been cleaned and the sheets are new,” Sirius said, a wry grin on her face. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful and couldn’t feel further from home, except for that you’re here,” Harrie admitted.

Sirius moved closer and kissed the crown of her head gently. “Good. Do you get our first swim in now, or I was thinking we could visit the Temple of Circe first?”

“What’s that?”

“She’s a Greek mythological figure, though she probably was real,” Sirius mused. “She was allegedly the first witch and other witches on Sifnos set up a temple for her a few thousand years ago. It’s a bit of a ruin, but some people like to go visit.”

“People like us?” Harrie asked.

“There aren’t people like us,” Sirius joked. “But witches, yes.”

“I’d like to go then,” Harrie said. 

“Wonderful,” Sirius said. “Let’s eat something and then go?”

Harrie nodded, and took a seat at the little island in the middle of the kitchen and let Sirius pour her a cup of tea, and arrange a bowl of greek yoghurt and fresh berries. The morning sun gleamed off Sirius’s face, and here in the heat, on this island, she looked unburdened and young and alive and so beautiful.

Harrie looked away and thought oh, this is what Hermione meant. She was in such trouble.

“You alright?” Sirius asked, sitting back down next to her with her own meal.

Harrie nodded, and busied herself with eating breakfast and tried not to wonder what it would feel like to kiss the skin below Sirius’s sharp collarbones.

Shortly after breakfast, Sirius led them out the door and onto a winding path to the town. They were isolated here, it was a good ten minute walk down cobbled streets before they ran into anyone else.

Sirius stopped a woman and asked her a question, in rapid-fire Greek that Harrie couldn’t understand. The woman was around Sirius’s age and smiled at her and the sinking feeling in her gut felt a little like jealousy. The greek woman pointed somewhere and Sirius smiled a thanks, and Harrie walked quicker to keep up with her.

“The temple is only about a fifteen minute walk north,” Sirius said. “We’ll be able to feel the magic when we get close, apparently.”

“I didn’t know you spoke Greek,” Harrie said.

“And Latin and French and Italian,” Sirius said. “Before Hogwarts, I had tutors in all of them. I did my best to forget most of what I was taught at Grimmauld Place, but the languages aren’t bad.”

“Do all purebloods learn that?” she asked. She didn’t think Ron spoke anything but English.

“It was very en vogue about a century ago,” Sirius said.

“Did my Dad?”

“Yes, and sometimes we would speak to each other in Greek when I’d sneak up to the boys dormitory because Remus and Peter couldn’t understand what we were saying,” Sirius explained. 

“They let you sneak up there?” Harrie asked.

“McGonagall wasn’t always very happy with me, but James was like my brother and I was very vocal when I got older about not having any interest whatsoever in boys, so she didn’t make much of a fuss,” Sirius said, turning to look at her when she said that, stopping dead in her tracks.

“Right,” Harrie replied eloquently, and then reached for Sirius’s hand. “You must have heard about Ginny and I, back in sixth year.” 

“I did,” Sirius admitted. 

“So why would you think I would judge you?” Harrie asked.

“It’s not that I imagined you would judge me,” Sirius replied. “I just know how muggles can be about people like us, and I’m not sure I ever said those words to you before.”

“We were too busy exchanging letters on making sure I didn’t die,” Harrie agreed.

“But you still did,” Sirius said, her voice breaking a little. 

“I’m here,” Harrie replied, squeezing her hand. 

“Yes, you are, darling,” Sirius said, and didn’t let go. They walked hand in hand until Harrie felt a shift in the air, and spotted a brilliantly painted temple, hidden from the view of Muggles.

“There it is,” Sirius said, excited, and the two of them ran up the rest of the way, laughing until they reached the entrance.

They were old cauldrons and runes on the wall and the magic felt a bit like Hogwarts, in that it was there for so long before she was born and would be there after she died. It had a personality and permanence of its own, and the magic made her feel a bit dizzy.

“It’s so strong, can you feel it?” Sirius asked, her black painted fingernails scratching over the ward markings on the ruins. 

“Of course,” Harrie replied. “It seems to like us.”

“Who wouldn’t,” Sirius replied, and smiled at her, and Harrie’s stomach did another somersault.

“Circe was the one who turned men into pigs, right?” Harrie asked Sirius.

“Among other things, yeah, a fun bit of transfiguration,” Sirius said. “She turned a nymph into a sea monster too.”

“I wonder if she deserved it,” Harrie mused.

“Who can say? The right people rarely end up getting what they deserve,” Sirius replied, her mind suddenly a thousand miles away.

“I know,” Harrie said quietly, and glanced back at Sirius’s face. She looked exhausted.

When they got home, Sirius excused herself for a nap, and Harrie wasn’t tired, but she changed into the soft, cotton sleep dress to join her on the massive bed.

Harrie wasn’t sleepy but the heat of the day and Sirius’s presence next to her made her doze off. And she knew she was dreaming immediately.

Sirius was 15, her hair much longer than she kept it now. And she was lying on her father’s lap outside the lake on a sunny day at Hogwarts, just like she saw in Snape’s memories. But no one was there except the two of them, and they were caught up in each other. James seemed to sneak a peek down at her top a few times, but his touches were brotherly and gentle and Sirius leaned into them with a smile on her face.

Harrie went and sat down next to them, but James didn’t seem to notice her at all, he just faded away into nothing and Sirius got up and looked at her.

Her gray eyes were so big and she looked terrified and so young. “Where did he go? They always leave,” she said.

“I know how you feel,” Harrie said, lying down on the grass next to her.

“Is it the same as me?” Sirius asked and Harrie opened her mouth to answer, and her head felt sharp with phantom pains, and Hogwarts disappeared, but Sirius stayed.

Sirius wasn’t 15 anymore, she was 30-something and tied up in the Department of Mysterious, bruises marring her perfect face.

It was a trap, a lie that nearly got her killed and she knew it was fake and she knew it happened already, but Harrie cried out.

“Sirius, hold on!” she shouted. She had to get her out of here.

She felt a pair of gentle hands shake her awake, and she looked into Sirius’s eyes.

“You’re safe,” Sirius said. “We’re in Greece, and I’m right here, right next to you.”

“Sorry,” Harrie said, embarrassed, turning her face away.

“Don’t be, you know how many nightmares I still have?” Sirius replied. 

Harrie shook her head.

“Lots, darling,” Sirius said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. “You were calling for me in your dream.”

“It was the vision Voldemort sent me, of you being tortured,” Harrie said. “I know it was fake, but still.”

Sirius nodded. “I know it felt real, but I’m here, and safe. Take a look. I’m as fine as I’ve been in years.”

Harrie gazed up at her, her soft full lips and tattooed arms and the sharp angles of her cheekbones. “You look good,” she said eventually, and wished she was more eloquent, had the words for what the sight of her godmother did to her.

“And you’re not wearing your glasses,” Sirius joked. “Come on, now that we’re both up, let’s go to the beach. The sun is setting in a little while, but we’re witches, we won’t drown if we swim in the dark.”

Harrie nodded, and rummaged around in her suitcase, looking through the options Sirius had got for her. She had two choices, a tasteful black one-piece suit that showed basically nothing, or a bright Gryffindor red bikini that made it look like she had actual curves. She went with the latter, changing in the bathroom, and coming out in just that.

Sirius looked at her and quickly looked at the ceiling. “Ready to go?”

“Do you not like it?” Harrie asked. 

“That’s not the problem,” Sirius muttered, and walked ahead of her outside, carrying water and beach blankets, and her wand. She cast a sun protection charm on the both of them, and she ran ahead of Harrie into the warm spray of the ocean.

Harrie followed, splashing her, making her laugh, and floating around for hours in the calm water.

Sirius back to the shore a little after the sun went down but Harrie didn’t want to leave the water yet.

She closed her eyes and thought of her godmother’s warm hands on her shoulders to wake her up from her nightmare, and how that felt like home, and all the ways she wanted her. 

Hermione was right, she wasn’t the best example, but she didn’t want that. She just wanted Sirius.

So Harrie paddled back through the water to meet Sirius on the shore. The moonlight was illuminating shadows on her pale body, her long hair draped carelessly over her chest. She looked otherworldly, like a mermaid or a siren that lured people to their deaths on a rocky shore. 

Sirius caught her eye and grinned, showing her teeth. 

Harrie looked away and shivered, but walked to sit down next to her on the beach blanket. The night was still balmy, but the temperature had dropped several degrees from when they got there.

Harrie bravely scooted over toward Sirius, letting her left side touch hers.

Sirius wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Harrie said, her voice low. She felt like she could stay like this forever, smelling the salt of the sea and watching the waves crash against the shore with Sirius’s arm around her. She saw the faint artificial light from what must be a ship miles away in the distance. But the only people on the shore were her and Sirius and it felt like they were the only two women in the entire world.

Sirius let out a little sigh, she could barely hear it over the waves.

“What’s wrong?” she asked her.

“Nothing at all, darling,” Sirius said quietly.

Harrie shoved her playfully. “Try again. You wouldn’t let me get away with an answer like that.”

“I’d let you get away with whatever you wanted, you need more fun,” Sirius replied.

Harrie sighed and waited for a real answer.

“Fine,” Sirius admitted, when she couldn’t take the force of her glare anymore. “I just thought of Azkaban for a moment, but I’m warm and free and you’re here, so I couldn’t be any further away.”

“Good,” Harrie replied. “Voldemort is dead and you’re free and we can stay here forever, if we want.”

“You’d get bored,” Sirius pointed out, but her good humour was back. 

“And you wouldn’t?”

Sirius shook her head and some of the droplets from her wet hair landed on Harrie’s back. “How could I? I’m with you.”

Harrie turned her neck to get a good better glimpse of her godmother’s face and it was clear and open.

Sirius was smiling at her, not one of her huge laughs or little smirks but a soft, tender smile that Harrie thought no one else living got to see. She wondered if her mother or father saw it and if they got the same feeling in the pit of their stomach of love and lust and fear of ruining everything with those feelings . But she didn’t look away from her godmother’s face.

The moment stretched on too long, and Harrie couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned toward Sirius, and closed the distance between them, kissing her fiercely, trying to put everything she couldn’t figure out how to say into it. Sirius made a soft little noise of surprise, but kissed her back, licking at the seam between her lips, deepening the kiss. It went straight to the core of her, her whole body felt tingly and too warm and she wanted more and moved so she could get closer and nearly fell onto Sirius’s lap.

“Easy,” Sirius said, pulling away, but her hands remained on Harrie’s hips, keeping her steady. 

Sirius looked up to the sky like asking the heavens for help and Harrie was so out of her depths but just wanted to go deeper.

“Can we?” Harrie asked, tangling her hands in Sirius’s wet hair.

“Can we what? Going to have to use your words, baby girl,” Sirius said.

“Can you touch me?” Harrie asked.

“I’m touching you now,” Sirius replied, her fingers rubbing little circles onto the smooth skin of her hips.

“You’re infuriating,” Harrie told her.

“So I’ve heard,” Sirius said, staring down at her lips.

But Harrie spoke with her body instead. She leaned forward and kissed Sirius’s neck, tasting the salt of the sea and moved lower, doing what she wanted, kissing her collarbone and the skin above her breasts.

Sirius made a noise of pleasure or surprise, and Harrie made her make it again.

“Such a bold girl,” Sirius said, regaining the power of speech. 

“Yeah,” Harrie agreed, her fingers curling in the tie of Sirius’s top. “And I want to see you.”

“Harrie,” Sirius said quietly. “Why? I want to give you everything you need, but I have to know why.”

“I love you,” Harrie replied, the words forcing themselves out of her. She felt bare, more exposed than she did already in her wet bikini.

“And I love you without us having to do this,” Sirius said. “I love you more than anything darling, I'd burn down the world to make you happy, but we don't have to love each other in this way if you don't want to.”

“We don’t have to,” Harrie said, resisting the urge to cross her arms across her chest. “It’s just—I want you. So much it hurts. And..Sirius I don’t think I’ve ever said that to anyone. The love part.”

Sirius rubbed at her eyes, and reached behind herself, and undid her bikini top, and she laid down, gently maneuvering Harrie to lie next to her. “Well, you wanted to see me baby girl, here I am.” 

Harrie couldn't believe her good fortune, and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Harrie quickly reached up and touched her breasts, feeling the firm weight in her hands, gently kissed her breasts, and then trailed one hand down her side, she couldn’t get enough of her. 

“Does that feel good?” Harrie asked her.

“Yes,” Sirius said. “But what would make me feel good is pleasuring you. Can I?”

Harrie squirmed a bit, feeling too hot again. “Yeah, please.”

Sirius grinned and moved down on the blanket. She started by kissing her ankle, making her laugh, and then kissed her way up her calf and thigh, biting the soft skin there gently.

Harrie could tell she was about to ask if she was sure again, so she reached down herself, and peeled her bikini bottom off, and kicked it away. She shivered a bit as Sirius moved toward her, no one had done this before, but she wanted it to be now, with her.

Sirius licked a long stripe up, before focusing on her centre, finding the most intimate parts of her that made her curl her toes with pleasure. She kept up a steady, strong rhythm that matched the waves of the ocean and she felt as slick and wet as it, crying out as her peak hit her like the tide coming in, inevitable and strong and all consuming. Tears prickled at the side of her eyes, but it was so good, her whole body felt like it was hit by lighting.

Sirius pulled away from her, and pulled her close, kissing her softly on the mouth. “Okay?”

Harrie had no words, so she just nodded, and rested her head on Sirius’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius woke up with the rising sun, and Harrie clinging to her like a barnacle. She looked down and her wild black hair was going every which way, so Sirius gently ran her fingers through it, curling strands with her fingers.

She suppressed every urge to run, to turn into Padfoot and paddle in the sea and swim somewhere where she wouldn’t feel as guilty, but she couldn’t leave Harrie to wake up on her on. Not after her first time. 

Sirius never stuck around much for lovers before, leaving before they had to chance to leave her. She found herself stealing moments in broom closets her last year at Hogwarts or Muggles in bars who could had no idea the danger they were in by associating with her during the war. 

Sirius heard a noise, and turned, but it was just a seagull. She glared at it, and it flew away, leaving her alone with Harrie on the beach again.

She had never felt so bare before, as she looked down at Harrie’s sleeping face. In the sunlight, she could see white scars on Harrie’s right hand, faint, but still there.

I must not tell lies. Sirius felt incandescent with white-hot rage for a second at Umbridge punishing Harrie, her disappointment that Harrie didn’t tell her about it because she was afraid of what she’d do to Umbridge, and the way Harrie’s hand felt when she rubbed scarcream potion on it the summer.

Harrie shivered and looked away from her the first two times and apologised to her for it, saying she wasn’t used to people touching her. It still broke Sirius’s heart. She shouldn't have to have any scars, Sirius failed to protect her in so many ways. 

She looked back down at Harrie, and her green eyes blinked open. “Sirius? You’re still here?”

Sirius nodded. 

Harrie looked up at her. “Good. I kind of thought you wouldn’t be.”

Sirius swallowed. “I'm here, Harrie."

“Yeah, you are. But did you stay to give me a speech instead? Does it go like something something responsibility and what-about-my Dad and my age and what I deserve and godmothering?” Harrie asked, sitting up fully, naked as the day she was born, so bold.

Sirius laughed, she couldn’t help herself. Harrie was _funny_. “Can’t say I didn’t think about it, but it looks like you did the speech for me this time.”

Harrie raised her eyebrows. “I think I have a lot of ways that I’d like to convince you that the speech is rubbish. Want to test those?”

Sirius looked away from Harrie and to the blue-green of the sea. Harrie’s eyes went a little lighter and wider when she was in the throes of pleasure and Sirius could never forget that dangerous knowledge. 

“Maybe it is rubbish,” she said eventually. “You know, your Dad could talk me into all kinds of things as well. It was a special talent.”

Harrie frowned and grabbed her hand, staring at her long, pale fingers that had just been inside of her. “If you don’t want me, we don’t have to do anything again,” she offered, looking so insecure and so young.

“I want you so much,” Sirius confessed. “Don’t doubt that.”

Harrie squeezed her hand, and a strange look passed over her face. “Do you think my Dad would be angry with me for wanting you as much as I do?”

Sirius swallowed. “I think he’d prefer someone a bit more age-appropriate, but no. He accepted me just as I am and I loved him for it. He cursed anyone who made fun of me for being a blood-traitor and gay or both.”

Harrie nodded. “Thank you.”

“And he only asked me if I was sure I didn’t want to try men just the once, just to ‘see if I’d like it’ when he was a horny 16 year old, back before he and your mum were together of course.”

Harry stared at her. “What did you do?”

“Punched him in the nose and accepted his apology a few days later.” Sirius said. 

Harrie snickered. “Did Remus or ehm, Wormtail ever try?”

“Certainly not after they saw Prongs' nose,” Sirius joked. 

Harrie smiled at her, but something changed in her face.

“What’s the matter then?” Sirius asked.

Harrie reached up and touched her neck lightly. It hurt just a tiny bit, her skin was always so sensitive.

“Did you leave a little bruise on my neck?” Sirius asked, a smile breaking out on her face.

Harrie nodded.

“Good, I like it,” Sirius confessed.

“Do you really?” Harrie asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt, and I’ll enjoy seeing the proof that you kissed me in a mirror,” Sirius told her, her voice very low. “We can fuck in the bath later, I think we’ll be able to see ourselves in the mirror. I’d like that. Would you?”

Harrie seemed to lose the ability to speak, her mouth opening and closing for a moment. “I always knew you had a dirty mouth but I think you could make me come just by listening to you talk.”

Sirius laughed. “We’ll try it in bed sometime. Come on, let’s get inside before we burn out here.”

Harrie scrambled to her feet, so eager, and Sirius accepted her hand up.

“I think this is going to be the best holiday ever,” Harrie said, as she led her back to the cottage.

“Baby, it’s your first holiday,” Sirius said, smacking her lightly on the bottom, making her squirm with pleasure and shame, or both. By the way Harrie reacted, she would definitely have to do that again.

“But it doesn’t have to be our last,” Harrie said quietly, her eyes wide.

“No, we can come back whenever you like,” Sirius told her and stopped at the threshold to kiss Harrie sweetly. It turned deeper, like a promise, like a magical vow. Love could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Wynne I hope you enjoy. Part Two is coming next week.


End file.
